Wizard Boss
|health: = 60-100 |speed: = Medium |appears_in: = Castle }} The Wizard Boss is a character and is the boss of the 2nd stage, Castle, in the Crossed Worlds Campaign. Appearance He has a grey beard and wears blue, purple, and golden clothes with a golden helmet that has a white skull and shiny purple crystals sticking out of it, a blue and gold shirt with a white skull and a golden cape, and blue and golden pants. He wields a Wizard Wand and will shoot purple orbs that do damage. His cape is an Archimage Cape, which is a removed cape. Story After the player defeats the Spider Boss in the Swamp stage, Newbie and Female Survivor finds a golden key on the spider's neck. Newbie uses it to open the castle doors, while the girl wonders if the Wizard will welcome them with tea. Opening the castle door, the wizard shouts that he has guests for dinner. After defeating the Wizard, Newbie will ask him why everything turned cubical. The Wizard replies by telling them that The Creator made the world, but the Evil Bug turned everything cubical. Newbie asks him to bring him and the Female Survivor to the Creator, and the Wizard uses a spell to make a portal. He smirks and says that they would see home from there. .]] Behavior He will run towards the player and when at a close enough distance, he will attack using his Wizard Wand that shoots out purple orbs. He is guarded by two big, white armored knights. When he gets killed first, the knights will die as if killed normally. Stats Trivia *The Dragon, him, and the Evil Bug are currently the only bosses that speak in the comic. *He is one of the two bosses that wields a weapon, the other being Pyramid Head, which is currently removed. **The Wizard Wand, the weapon he wields, was a purchasable weapon in the Heavy section of the Armory, but it was later removed. **However, it was added back into the game in the 12.5.0 update. **Since the Pyramid Head is removed, it is the only currently available boss that wields a weapon. **The Wizard Boss's bodyguards look like they are being summoned, but they actually come on their own. *The Archimage Cape, the cape he wears, was a cape purchasable in Capes, but it was also later removed. **His cape, however, looks slightly different than the old one in the Armory. **This character was likely inspired by the wizards in Clash of Clans Tips * His projectiles have travel time so you can easily strafe them if you are far enough away, kill him with snipers, or weapons with scopes. .]] * When forced having to use a melee weapon, move around the boss in a circle like a pattern while combining it with back and forwards moving. * Be aware that this boss will spawn in two bodyguards, however, you can skip the trouble by bypassing the guards and just straight up attacking the wizard. * Aim for the head to maximize damage and keep moving while doing so. In comic Screenshot 2015-06-27-10-41-20.png Screenshot 2015-06-27-10-41-01.png Screenshot 2015-06-27-19-28-58.png Category:Characters Category:Bosses Category:Enemies Category:Campaign